Unexpected
by emma-rowling
Summary: Roman Reigns is a regular kid in school. So why won't Dean Ambrose be his friend? One shot.


Roman Reigns hated sixth grade.

It wasn't because of the school work. He excelled in that, getting straight A's in all his classes.

It wasn't because of extra curricular activities; he was editor of his sixth grade paper, Florida 6.

It was because of Dean Ambrose. Dean Ambrose, the new kid in school with the leather jacket and Nike shoes.

Roman wanted to be his friend but Dean won't even say a word to him. Unless you count him giving Roman dirty looks.

He couldn't help but wonder what Dean's problem with him was but he decided not to ask him.

Last thing he wanted was to get punched in the nose.

At least that was what happened to Dolph Ziggler last Wednesday during lunch break. Mr McMahon, the principal, had all but assigned Dean detention.

No, Sir. Roman Reigns would stay out of Dean Ambrose's way lest he wanted to face his wrath.

And he didn't.

Dean hung out with the cool kids in school: Seth Rollins, Kevin Owens, Randy Orton and Antonio Cesaro, the Swiss foreign exchange student.

They were known as the Kliq and they had the coolest parties (spoilt kids Roman didn't doubt) and always had the latest technology gadgets with them.

Before Dean joined Greenwich Middle School, the Kliq were just plain snobbish. Now with him in their group, they were big bullies too.

Poor Dolph was their first target. He had refused to show his book report on The Hound of Baskerville to Seth and Dean found a way to get him to cooperate.

Roman wasn't exactly a cool kid. If anything, he was a geek. He loved comics and collected all things DC. He helped teachers carry books to class and volunteered at school events.

So what was a good kid like him doing in detention, you ask?

For arguing with a teacher during English about his grade on his book report. Mr Helmsley had given him a B, a blot in his perfect grades.

"Dork!" Randy shouted out which resulted in the class laughing at him.

Mr Helmsley was not amused. "Randy…" he said sternly.

Dean had walked in then, late for a good thirty minutes. He looked at Mr Helmsley and Roman with a bored expression.

"Mr Ambrose," Mr Helmsley greeted. "How nice of you to join us so early this morning. That's the third time this week. It's detention for you… and Mr Reigns."

Roman's jaw dropped. "B-b-but… Mr Helmsley…"

"Argue with me again, Roman, and I'll be giving you a week's worth of detention."

Roman said no more.

As he sat down in detention, reading a Batman comic, Dean was shooting rubber bands at the blackboard.

The two boys were sitting in the first row. Roman couldn't stand it; he had to know why Dean couldn't stand. Was he not worth even an "ummph"?

"Why don't you like me?"

Dean's fingers froze in mid action and his back stiffened. He looked at Roman. "Are you talking to me?"

"I don't see anyone else in this room."

Dean frowned at him and fired another shot at the blackboard. As he picked up another band, he muttered, "Because you called me a lunatic."

That was unexpected. "What? I did no such thing! Where on earth did you get that from?"

"Seth."

"Seth Rollins?"

"Isn't there any other Seth in this school?"

Roman didn't think there was. "I… I couldn't have said a word about you. I don't have many friends." He sighed before adding softly, "I don't have any. I'm always by myself."

"I noticed." Dean looked at him keenly. "Why?"

"My parents are overprotective. Comics are really my friends, if you will."

"Do you have any siblings?"

Roman shook his head. "No. I'm an only child."

Dean's eyes widened. "Dude, that's awful."

He shrugged. He was used to it; it was also he had ever known. His parents were both too busy with their careers as high flying lawyers.

Roman looked up, expecting to see pity on his face. Instead he saw a mischievous glint in his clear blue eyes.

"Let's get out of here," he said, standing up and zipping his bag.

"What?" Roman looked around, nervous. He didn't need to get into any more trouble. "Detention ends at four."

"And I'm bored. Let's go."

He stood up and grabbed his bag reluctantly. He followed behind him as they walked out of class. "Dean…"

Just then, Randy walked down the hall with a basketball. He saw the both of them but his attention was on Roman. He laughed and pointed at him. "Hey, it's the Dork! "

Dean swung his fist at him and Randy slid against the wall to the floor. "Don't ever call him that again," he warned.

He then pulled Roman along as they continued walking. Roman was surprised. What just happened back there?

"What do you feel like doing, Rome? Can I call you Rome?" Dean asked as they stepped out of school.

"I feel like having ice cream. And yes, you can call me Rome."

Dean laughed and threw an arm around his shoulder. "You know what, Rome? I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship."

Roman smiled.


End file.
